


If this is what it feels like

by tinglingworld



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinglingworld/pseuds/tinglingworld
Summary: Scully stood resting against the wall while Mulder was pacing up and down the room, rambling without as much as taking a breath.“I love you.”Oh no. She felt her blood run cold. She hadn’t just said that out loud, had she?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	If this is what it feels like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScullyLovesQueequeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/gifts).



> from a tumblr prompt list. Suitablyaggrieved asked: “Did I say that out loud?”
> 
> If you have any prompts you’d like me to write please feel free to send me an ask on tumblr :)

Scully stood resting against the wall while Mulder was pacing up and down the room, rambling without as much as taking a breath.

"It was supposed to be a stupid trip to a stupid team building exercise. Instead I led us to almost get eaten alive in the woods. Scully, I'm sorry! I know you're only just back to work and I don't actually know how you're feeling at all. I shouldn't have dragged you out. Especially not now, so soon after-"

"I love you."

Mulder fell silent and the expression of pure shock on his face told Scully something was very wrong. Oh no. She felt her blood run cold. She hadn't-

"Did- Did I say that out loud?" she didn't manage more than a whisper; the tips of her shoes were suddenly the most interesting thing in the room. Her throat felt dry and blood was rushing in her ears to the erratic rhythm of her heartbeat. Just a couple of weeks ago that would've been a sure sign she was about to pass out. But she was cancer free now, she reminded herself. Okay, so maybe she wouldn't pass out but feeling the silence expand heavily through the room she almost wished she would.

"Scully."

"Hmm"

"Scully, did you mean that? Did you-"

There was a quality to Mulder's voice she'd never heard before. It was softer, smaller- more boyish and enough to make her tear her eyes away from her shoes to meet his. She was almost blown away by the expression in them.

They were practically glowing with the intensity of his emotions. Emotions she had never seen portrayed on his face this openly. Scully felt her whole body warm and tears well up as she watched timid joy unfolding on his features.

If that was what saying those words did to him, she suddenly was very grateful that they had finally slipped from her lips, however unintentional. Slowly, very slowly, she nodded, holding his gaze as she stepped closer to him.

"I'm gonna need you to say it again. Just- to know we're talking about the same thing here."

His smile was sheepish but beneath it Scully could see there was still the slightest hesitation. She couldn't blame him; they had done this dance around their feelings so long. But she laughed anyway, because her heart felt so light suddenly, and stepped even closer, putting her hands on his chest.

"I don't care that you dragged me into that forest."

She ran her thumbs over his chest through the soft fabric of his shirt, amazed to find that he shivered under her touch.

Tilting her head up to meet his eyes once more, she whispered "I love you" again and this time deliberately and with her whole heart.

There it was again, that smile on his lips, that sparkle in his eyes. He looked so ridiculous beautiful Scully couldn't to suppress another chuckle. Oh had she known this was what admitting her ever growing feelings for him felt like she would have done it a long time ago.

"What's so funny?"

The joy hadn't moved from his face, but there was a wrinkle between his eyebrows that Scully had the sudden need to run her fingers over to smooth.

"Nothing. Nothing's funny. You're beautiful, Mulder."

She watched has his eyes flickered down for a moment, the slightest blush creeping up his cheeks. But then he met her gaze again and wrapped his hands around hers where they were still resting on his chest.

"Scully, can I kiss you?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Scully couldn't find her voice either, suddenly only able to whisper back a breathless "Yes".

And then his lips were on hers, soft and warm and perfect. His hands let go of hers and came up to frame her face and no kiss in her entire life had ever made her feel like this. Breaking apart but staying close, Mulder breathed "I love you too."

And she had known that. She'd known that for a long time and even speaking the words herself a few moments ago, she hadn't needed him to say them back. But he had and hearing them made her heart go all over the place and she felt a little like floating and a little like sinking and warm and cold at the same time and she knew she'd never get enough of that feeling.

Wordlessly she stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. And again. And again.


End file.
